The present disclosure generally relates to split snowboards, also known as splitboards, and includes the disclosure of splitboard joining devices relating to, or configured to be used with, a splitboard for converting the splitboard between a snowboard for riding downhill in ride mode and touring skis for climbing up hill in tour mode. The present disclosure also includes systems and methods relating to splitboard joining devices.
Splitboards are used for accessing backcountry terrain. Splitboards have a “ride mode” and a “tour mode.” In ride mode, the splitboard is configured with at least two skis held together to form a board similar to a snowboard with bindings mounted somewhat perpendicular to the edges of the splitboard. In ride mode, a user can ride the splitboard down a mountain or other decline, similar to a snowboard. In tour mode, the at least two skis of the splitboard are separated and configured with bindings that are typically mounted like a cross country free heel ski binding. In tour mode, a user normally attaches skins to create traction when climbing up a hill. In some instances, additional traction beyond what the skins provide is desirable and crampons are used. When a user reaches the top of the hill or desired location the user can change the splitboard from tour mode to ride mode and snowboard down the hill.
With the growth of splitboarding in recent years, users seek to achieve solid snowboard performance and flex profile from their splitboards to allow them to ride more challenging terrain. An important component in achieving solid snowboard performance and flex profile is the joining device used to combine the at least two skis into a snowboard. One existing technology passively joins the two skis into a snowboard and does not provide any tensile or compressive preload to the splitboard. This passive attachment can wear over time to create slop in the seam of the splitboard. Slop in the seam of a splitboard creates a lag in board responsiveness and poor edge control and can lead to difficulty in turning and speed control. Existing technology does not allow for a user to adjust the joining device to create more tensile and compressive forces. The two main causes of slop in the seam of a splitboard are wear and manufacturing tolerances.
There is a need in the art for a splitboard joining device which pre-loads a splitboard in both directions parallel to the seam, in both directions perpendicular to the seam, and in both directions vertically from the seam. Additionally, there is a need for a splitboard joining device which is adjustable to increase or decrease tensile and compressive forces in a splitboard.